


There's Life After Death

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Kate is Tony's guardian angel. But can she always save him? Especially when she starts to like the one who is trying to kill him.This was co-written with a friend, who died in a car crash before it got finished. I didn't want to change what was already done, but I decided to continue with it. It's the first of a series, and it is dedicated to my friend. May she rest in peace.(I may consider creating a series for this story)





	There's Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I do not own NCIS, *grumbles* but I'll do my best to use the characters well.  


* * *

Tony heaved a sigh. It had been over a year since Kate had died. What he wouldn’t do to bring her back. Life just wasn’t the same without her. He missed her laughter, her smile, her getting annoyed with him frequently. Ziva wasn’t Kate, and she never would be.  
A flood of memories streamed through his mind. 

_Kate stayed in quarantine with him, even though she wasn’t infected... Kate, singing in the shower, then yelling at him after realising he was there... Kate coming into the isolation ward to be with him... The throwing war... The quick witted banters..._

_Kate, lying dead on the roof, a bullet hole through the head._

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted by Special Agent Gibbs striding in, yelling for everyone to get into the van. Tony looked wistfully at the desk where Kate used to sit, wishing for life to change. Then he grabbed his stuff and left.

NC*IS 

The ghostly figure of Caitlin Todd popped up as Tony left. After gazing at his retreating back, she concentrated on trying to find something in her pocket. She finally drew out a piece of paper, and she gave a silent gasp, as she read the words that were neatly written on there.

‘Tony DiNozzo dies today.’

And, muttering “Not if I can help it” under her breath, she drifted up towards the roof. Passing through the hard, cold stone, she settled on the edge, bobbing slowly up and down, before managing to sit solidly. She sighed. She’d learnt about the Official Records when she’d first died, she had to. The penalty for interfering on a definite Death day, or interfering with the living, was very, very high. Final death is final death, you can’t stop it.

Injuries, yes. Possible death, yes. Final death, not a chance. Guardian angels really have it tough. She gritted her teeth. Tony couldn’t die- not today. She just wasn’t ready to do her cruel duty.

Below, the van that was carrying Tony to almost certain doom sped away. Kate followed it with her eyes, but, realising that she would never be able to catch up, especially with the wind blowing away from the van and towards her, turned away abruptly, transparent eyes brimming with tears. Her shoulders shook with anger and fear. Why did this have to happen?

A flood of emotions flew through her head, leaving Kate collapsed, distraught and lonely, on the roof. Too distressed to move, or even to realise that there may be a way to save Anthony DiNozzo

NC*IS 

A man strode briskly across the street. He was casually dressed, with one hand in his pocket, clutching the thing he hoped would destroy NCIS forever. He’d enjoyed the games, but only before he had died. Now he was back, just for revenge. None of that ghost stuff. He was alive.

They’d be there very soon. And before they died, they would realise that they had failed in keeping him one of the departed. And “poor, dear” Caitlin was gone forever from their lives. He could still see the look of disgust on her ghostly face. The way she glared at him, all because she had to show him what it was like to be dead, just because she’d been the closest spirit to him when he died.

His reanimation appeal had been accepted, and this time, he wouldn’t waste time toying with Gibbs. But only because it was so lifeless in the Death Lands, he didn’t want to go back for a long time.

A large, white marble bank loomed in front of him. Smirking, he strode past the two security guards, into the building.

Surely, he could still play a game with those already dead.

NC*IS 

“Everyone, be careful. Suicide bombers don’t care about who else gets killed. We don’t want anybody hurt. Am I understood?” growled Gibbs.

Along came mutters of “Yes, boss”, and Tony started to think about Kate again. Of what he should have told her. Of what he still wanted to tell her. It only seemed like seconds before the van pulled up outside the bank.

The team paced quickly towards the bank, ears straining for any unusual sounds.

As they passed the burly security guards, McGee piped up nervously. “Uh, boss, are you sure the bomb is in here? It’s just, everything seems so normal.” 

Ziva nodded in agreement, but Gibbs kept walking. Tony, Ziva, and McGee exchanged worried glances, before going after him.

The bank was oddly, almost empty. A couple of people were waiting in lines, and then they saw him. The strange man. He raised his hand in greeting, a hat covering most of his face. Then, out of his pocket, he drew a bomb. Ziva reacted instantly, and managed to get all the panicking people out, but the rest of the team stood still, watching his every move. They knew him, but from where?

With one smooth flick of his wrist, the man threw the bomb onto the floor, stepped backwards, bowed low, then took off his hat.

Tony’s eyes widened. The bomb was about to go off, and a man was back from the dead. The last thing he saw before everything exploded, was Ari’s smiling face.


End file.
